


I'll Always Hear You Coming

by evangelineimagine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Teen Wolf/Shadowhunters crossover. Reader and Liam are in a secret relationship, but how will her siblings, the Lightwoods, take it when they discover it when helping out the pack?





	I'll Always Hear You Coming

You had gone there tons of times before, sneaking out of the institute before travelling by car out of New York. You would always be gone for days when you first disappeared like this, and somewhere along the way of your many disappearances from the Institute your older siblings, Alec, Isabelle and Jace, had gotten used to it. 

During your first trips they were worried sick when you got back, but now it wasn’t anything big. So when you know were on your way out of the city once again, heading over to the place you always went to, no one questioned your absence.

You drove a normal mundane car, as it was comfortable at times like these to just feel kind of normal. The sky had gone dark when you arrived outside his house, and all of the lights in his house were off, but you knew he had heard you. 

He always heard you coming. 

You were much like your older sister like this, always finding someone to crush on among the downworlders. As you closed the door to your car you felt a pair of arms sneak around your waist from behind, a familiar body pressing up against your back. 

«I’ve missed you so much, baby,» Liam whispered into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 

«Missed you too, Li. Which is why I would love to see your face.» He chuckled behind you as he turned you around in his arms. Before you could even look at your boyfriend properly he had leaned down and captured your lips with his, pressing his body tightly against yours. You kissed back just as eagerly, your hands gripping the front of his shirt. Just as you pulled apart and Liam had opened his mouth to say something, Liam’s phone started ringing. 

«Scott?» Liam asked into his phone, listening intently to his Alpha. It was a quick call, and soon Liam said his goodbyes.

«We gotta go.» 

~

As soon as you two arrived outside of the high school, you heard the commotion. You quickly fetched some of your weapons, sending a quick text to Alec about the situation, knowing that was ahead of you could not just be settled with only one shadowhunter, no matter how strong this pack was. 

As you entered the school, you brought the seraph blade up in front of you, and you could see in the corner of your eye that Liam’s eyes had turned yellow and his teeth were out. You followed the sound further into the school until you and Liam stood outside of the gym, hearing the roar of a werewolf echoing through the door. 

«Ready?» Liam looked over at you, and you gave him a short nod before he kicked in the door. 

 

~ 

As soon as the doors had opened all focus had been on you and Liam, but the demon itself seemed to find a particular interest in you, most likely because of you being a shadowhunter and the seraph blade in your hands. 

You had charged at it right away, the pack and Liam had attacked it at the same time, but the demon flickered them away like flies from a horse. From time to time you had managed to get in some hits, and now smoke seeped out from its wounds, although the pack’s attacks still didn’t seem to have any sort of effect on it what so ever. 

But your little scratches on the demon, a greater demon at that, did nothing to slow it down and you knew you wouldn’t be able to kill it on your own. Just when the demon seemed to have the upper hand and was about to strike at you, something jumped in front of you, cutting the hand of the demon straight off. 

«So this is where you run off to having fun fighting demons without us, Y/n.» Jace mused at you before he charged at the demon again. 

You rolled your eyes at your older brother and quickly got into the fight again as well. Isabelle managed to get her whip around its leg, pulling it hard, dividing its feet from its body. 

The demon fell to the ground and by now the pack had understood it was none of their business to interfere with the fight as they drew back. Alec shot an arrow at it, just as Jace and you attacked it from two sides. In one blow from the three of you, the demon vanished into smoke. Dead from the mundane world. 

Alec was by your side in a second, giving you a once over. 

«Are you okay? Not hurt?» He asked, and you could nothing but chuckle at your older brother. 

«I’m fine, Alec.» You reassured him. 

«So, Y/n, not going to introduce us to your friends?» Jace smirked, Isabelle, standing beside him with a knowing smile. 

«Only if you’re nice.» You warned them. 

«We’re always nice!» Isabelle said as she came up beside you, throwing her arm around your shoulders. 

«Right.» You scoffed but smiled anyway at your older siblings despite knowing they would give especially Liam a run for his money.


End file.
